


A Magical Mommy Dom Adventure!

by itsmommydomtime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, BBW, Breastfeeding, CG/L, F/M, Fantasy nonsense, Femdom, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just want more MD/LB please, Light Dom/sub, MD/LB, Mommy Dom, Mommy Kink, Nursing Handjob, Submission, This was three days of my life, Weight Gain, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmommydomtime/pseuds/itsmommydomtime
Summary: Matt is a very stressed college student, Daisy is a lonely magical woman and both of them have no idea how badly they need each other just yet.But luckily for them, Daisy's magic is very keen on informing her that Matt could use a Mommy like her.
Relationships: Mommy Dom/Little Boy - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	A Magical Mommy Dom Adventure!

Daisy had a little problem. 

If she was being honest with herself, Daisy had always been the kind of person to coddle the people she adored the most. She wasn't looking to boss anyone around, she was just a fan of nurturing and caring for those who would let her. But now the little friends who had let her do so were all grown up. They no longer had any desire for her motherly presence. Warm hugs, home cooked meals, sweet kisses, fluffy beds, nobody was willing to admit they wanted those things, everyone wanted to be an adult. 

It left Daisy with a strange longing she'd never experienced before and a desire to have a brand new "baby". She wasn't ready for the commitment of bringing a brand new human being into the world but she still wanted to care for someone almost exactly like one. She was essentially looking for a little, an adult who wanted to spend some time regressing with her while they were in a relationship. The possibility of her finding a little nearby was quite slim. So she turned to the last possible solution she could conceive.

Magic was something Daisy had been using sparingly her entire life. Although most people would probably attempt to use such abilities every day, she hadn’t found the need or desire to, focusing more on her little friends. Now that she’d become a young adult, she finally felt like there was something she desired that she’d need magic to get. And after studying and searching for what felt like ages, Daisy was finally able to find the spell she was looking for. The spell to make her a perfect Mommy Dom.

She needed concentration and total isolation to perform it. Daisy found both of these after a short drive and a walk into a nearby forest. Completely alone, Daisy now set up her spell. A deep breath in and a slow exhale, thinking only of her overwhelming maternal instincts. Her eyes shut as her mind concentrated on those thoughts, leaving her in a trance-like state. 

The sky and the world around her seemed to darken as a small pink light appeared in front of Daisy, now growing bigger and bigger. Daisy was pushing out her emotions as gently as she could, desiring nothing more than to become the perfect Mommy. Now the pink light was about the size of a soccer ball and had taken the shape of a heart. The pink heart floated above Daisy ever higher, now ready to return to her. Daisy took in a deep breath, holding back the emotions that wanted to rush out of her. Then, she transformed.

A warm wave of light passed over Daisy as her figure and shape began to change, her short brunette hair growing out and coiling into longer waves of curls. Her outfit shifted into a pink dress and white apron with her shoes turning into an adorable pair of mary janes. Both of her eyes were the color of all the other things on him, a rosy, light pink with his pupils looking a bit heart-shaped. Finally, her own body softened, the soft baby fat on her stomach and thighs grew plumper alongside her chest and rump right before she was suddenly a few inches taller. Ready at last, she sat down on the grass and let her new form finish settling. She stretched, yawning as though she'd been asleep for hours and hours. "This body's so nice and comfy~! It's a good thing I made a few adjustments. This feels so much better!" Excited, she went to the river to check herself out and gasped seeing her reflection. "Oh wow! I look adorable!” 

Daisy was bigger, pinker and looked like a picture perfect mother in her humble opinion. A Mommy Dom like her would be perfect for a little to snuggle into, to feel safe burying their warm body into hers for cuddles and much, much more. She flushed for a moment before getting her thrilled mind out of the gutter.

As she left the forest, she began thinking about her situation again. One problem down, one problem to go. How would she find someone to accept her love? Daisy couldn't go up to just anyone and ask them to be her new little. Daisy knew how much people loved their mothers. There were plenty of people who had a hole in their hearts that needed to be filled by one. Daisy was sure she could do the job for somebody out there.

She was magical after all. Now Daisy could finally live out her dream of caring and tending to her very own little! She would reinforce that the world outside of Mommy was never quite as nice. That no one fed you lovingly made meals, no one kissed your ouchies, no one held you at night for comfort, sung you lullabies or gave you comfy nightclothes, that only Mommy did all those things and those were all very, very important to have. Not to mention that unlike a standard mom, she would take on all the responsibilities of a girlfriend, kissing and pleasuring and loving them like nobody else could. She was beyond ecstatic to give all the love in her heart to someone. 

Now all she had to do was find her little.

\---

Matt had no clue that anyone was looking for him today. He buried his face in his hands, his head throbbing in pain. It was total agony to be as stressed as he was. School and life’s general problems had just been piling on and on and lately he felt like there was no escape. Video games, music, books, nothing would work for very long. He’d grown distant from his friends thanks to a shift in interests and wasn’t all that close to his dysfunctional family. 

While he was lost in thought and trying to figure out whether or not he really cared enough to get his essay done tonight, there was a knock on the door. It was probably a teacher or yet another source of anxiety, something to make his already horrible headache even worse. Matt slowly got off the couch, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he opened the door. He held the knob as he made eye contact with the pink chubby girl and found himself quickly wondering how or if he knew this person. "Uh, hi?"

"Hello~!" Daisy greeted with a smile far sweeter than honey. She frowned at the other's exhausted expression. "Is something the matter?" Daisy hoped she hadn't somehow annoyed Matt. That wouldn’t make for a very good introduction. 

Matt found himself gawking at her, beyond confused. Who was this strange person who seemed to be concerned about him? He’d always been attracted to bbws and plump girls but he’d never admitted that to anyone and it wasn’t like he’d seen anyone like her at his school before. Where had she come from? "Uh...no." Matt lied, his eyes looking over the other curiously yet again. "I'm just wondering why you’re here. We’ve never met before, have we?" Matt hoped the answer was no because he'd be more than embarrassed if it were yes. How could Matt ever forget a cute girl like her?

Daisy shook her head, beaming as she had before. "Nope, this is our first time meeting, as far as I know! My name is Daisy! It's so nice to meet you Matt!" Daisy introduced herself, adding a quick curtsey to be polite. She wanted him to feel special around her. After all, he would be very special to her if everything went according to plan. 

"Thanks.” Matt replied, still a bit creeped out by this whole situation. What was this person doing here? Was this a joke being played on him by someone he knew with a very strange sense of humor? He just wanted an answer. "Uh, can I ask how exactly you know my name?" He is inquired, a tad afraid of someone whose real name was apparently a term of endearment. Whoever this person was, she seemed dead set on Matt talking to him. It was nice to be appreciated but nevertheless, it was still a bit strange to Matt.

Daisy winked at him with all the charm of a cartoon character. "Magic of course~ And my magic told me you were in need of someone like me to help you! And it aaaalso told me you wouldn’t mind me coming in for a little while.” She added, hoping he’d believe her on that last part. Indeed, her magic had informed her Matt was in need of some Motherly love but it hadn’t told her if he would be willing to let her in or not. 

Matt processed this the best he could, finally chalking all of this up to a really strange dream. "Uh...okay..." He nodded slowly, stepping aside. "You can come in if you'd like to. I don't mind." If this wasn’t a dream and she were some psychotic murderer, this was the worst mistake Matt had ever made. He supposed it was too late to take it back now, as he felt Mommy skip by him and into his home. He shut the door behind the odd individual, following Daisy into his home.

Daisy sat right down on the couch, sniffing the air for a moment before she came to an important conclusion. "You've been drinking soda and energy drinks all morning. Now why would you do that?" She asked, picking up an empty can off the ground. 

"Hey! I was thirsty and I'm a grown man, I'm eighteen! I should be able to decide what I want to drink in my own home." Matt huffed after having gotten over the shock of her just knowing that from a few sniffs. Since when did anybody ask him about something as trivial as how much soda he had or why? His older brother had ages and ages ago. But this wasn't an overprotective sibling trying to look out for his well-being. This was some weird and nosy stranger who'd come in here and decided to tell him what to do. "And if you have a problem with it, you can leave!"

Daisy shook her head as she studied the can even more before her eyes shut and the glass started to change. Soon, the soda can became a regular glass cup, filled to the brim with a creamy substance that had a bit of a pink tint to it. "Well, I just don't think it's very healthy to drink so much in one sitting. Think of all those additives!" She insisted, perfectly ignoring the fact that she adored unhealthy things and feeding her sweethearts far more sugary substances.

Matt watched in amazement as his can of soda was now a glass of what looked like milk. How did she do that?! "M-M-My soda...! What the Hell did you do to it...?!" He stuttered, feeling that fear from before hit him head on and only grew in size. This had been a terrible mistake. Setting the gift down on his coffee table, Matt gawked at Daisy, wondering what in the world she would do next. 

"I made it into something new~ Something much, much better!" Daisy offered it to the other with a friendly smile. "Buuuut if I had to be more specific then I'd say it could best be described as an antidote." She slid the tempting cup closer to Matt, hoping that he would take a little sip. For one itty-bitty sip was all Daisy needed for her plan to begin. 

Matt hesitated both at seeing the other's giddy expression and the fact that he had no clue what this stuff could be. Was she trying to sell him poison? Just because she'd called it an antidote and made it appear out of thin air didn't mean it was good. "What is this supposed to cure?" He tepidly asked after a few minutes of studying the liquid, trying very hard to ignore the fact that none of this made sense.

Daisy smirked like the devil himself, her eyes half lidded as she made direct eye contact with Matt. "It's a genuine cure-all! It cures anything and everything. Sickness of the physical, mental, perhaps even spiritual kind! This is the cure to every problem you've ever had." The words she'd spoken were true. Like all good things, it came at a high price. Not only was the drink addictive, it would make Matt think of Daisy as the most important person he'd ever known. His brand new Mommy would take care of all his troubles with Matt having not one care nor thought about tending to himself. All he needed to do was take one sip and then he'd belong entirely to Daisy.

Matt took the glass, eyes transfixed on the contents before he sighed. Well, what else could he do but drink it? The cynical side of him thought no one cared about him anyways. Besides, Matt had a more optimistic feeling that maybe, just maybe this Daisy girl wasn't that bad at all. Probably. Perhaps she could end up just being some kooky, magical, well meaning girl. With those thoughts in mind, Matt took the whole thing and had one big swig. The minute a drop of the creamy, sweet liquid landed on his tongue, his taste buds praised him. This stuff was good. REALLY good. Matt found himself drinking more and more, tilting his head back desperately to get more into his mouth and down his throat. Lost in a world of flavor and pleasure that swirled around his mind, Matt completely forgot about Daisy being nearby. "Mmmmm...~" He hummed, eyes shut as the rest of the world melted away. Once reality came back, Matt looked down at his empty cup and frowned. More. All Matt wanted was more. More and more he wouldn't stop until his stomach popped. Even then, Matt was sure his craving wouldn't be satisfied. 

Seeing that look on his face, Daisy (magically) supplied him with a refill, watching every little move Matt made akin to a hawk staring down a mouse. "Oh, you like it? I made it just for you~ I knew you'd adore it since cuties like you loooove sweet things!" Daisy cooed, taking the liberty to lower Matt onto the couch, making him sit down next to Daisy before wrapping her arms around Matt. "You do like it, don't you?" She continued, as if she didn't know the very obvious answer. 

Matt nodded quickly, swiftly turning to Daisy. "Yes yes, I loved it! I want more, more please!" Matt pleaded, stomach growling as he was suddenly starving. It was like he'd been deprived of food for weeks and weeks on end and now he had the most delicious thing he'd ever consumed right in front of him. He completely forgot that this was a stranger and opted to instead fixate on how wonderful her milk was and how he needed more and more. 

Daisy supplied him with yet another round, continuing with cup after cup after cup after cup. It was a while before Daisy switched from continuing to make cups to making a baby bottle for the other. "I can feed you if you’d like! All you have to do is open your mouth and suck on the tip and I can hold the bottle to make sure you get every single drop~" She promised, bringing it closer to Matt. She was so happy that he was already enjoying himself, Daisy had a feeling things would only get better from here on out. 

At this point, Matt was willing to do anything and everything for more of the delicious substance. His pride and confidence were lost in a swirl of milk swimming in his brain. He opened his mouth wide without hesitation, staring at the bottle with half lidded eyes, feeling nothing but bliss from being that obedient. It was so nice to have Mommy around to feed him delicious milk. The very thought of her leaving sent cold shivers down Matt's spine. He soon had the bottle in his mouth and sucked away, getting a sleepy, relaxed feeling from doing so. It was just so nice to be with Mommy and all her yummy, yummy milk...

Seeing Matt struggle to stay awake, Daisy stroked his hair, lowering Matt's head onto her lap as slowly and carefully as she could. "Shhh~ It's okay, baby. It's okay. I'm here now, I won't ever leave~" She cooed, loving the sweet, content sigh she heard in response. "We can be together forever." 

\---

Daisy woke up a few hours later to find Matt in the same position but from his breathing pattern, she could tell he was awake. She yawned quietly, using the back of her hand to rub her eye and looked down at him only for her heart to melt and break at the same time because she knew what that look meant. 

Matt was accidentally giving her the, "I want you to wake up but I didn't want to wake you up" look that plenty of children give guardians when they wake up first. It includes a tired, unfocused gaze, usually messy, bed-head hair and a lack of awareness of self, all things Matt had in spades. He stared up at her still, not wanting to be the first to say anything in case she wanted to get more rest. He'd happily curl back up and relax if that was the case. 

Daisy cracked a smile, putting her hand back on his head. "Hey, Mattie. Are you feeling okay?" That was a pretty safe place to start since she wasn’t entirely sure how the milk had specifically affected him thus far. She would see if he felt any particular way and go on from there. 

Matt gave a quiet nod. That wasn't entirely true, his thoughts were all over the place and he wished he'd asked for a blanket or more milk and a quiet voice inside him that was growing weaker was begging him to snap out of whatever this was but it would probably be better if he didn't say those things. He liked her voice, how calm she was and how she was keeping him in her hold. He didn't want to ruin this. 

Relief flooded in that he didn’t seem to hate her. She couldn’t be a very good Mommy if her little didn’t like her! "That's good. If you wanna go back to the position you were in, that’s fine by me! You look really cute when you're all nuzzled up like that." Daisy assured him, already missing his warm head being closer to her. He'd slept comfortably underneath her chin, she wouldn't mind that kind of cuddling more often. 

Matt flushed beet red but his head and the rest of his body fell back into place, his head nuzzling her shoulder while his arms wrapped right around her midsection, hands gripping onto her top in the firm way that children use to hold onto stuffed animals. It was a gesture of possession he was subconsciously making, that she was his and he didn't want to let her go. 

Daisy laughed softly, her hands continuing their strokes along his back and head. She quietly made a note of the fact that he felt underweight and that it would be best to feed him more often. She’d have to take the initiative to make sure he ate since he most likely wouldn't speak up unless he absolutely needed it. "Just relax for me, okay? Good boy." She rewarded his honest behavior, becoming more comfortable with the idea of taking care of him like this. 

Matt made plenty of pleased burbles, the bliss of the praise combined with giving into urges he had been fighting since he'd been around adults who genuinely cared about him making him beyond joyful, his stupid smile still hidden in her shoulder. The rest of reality and his life felt like it had slipped away into nothingness. He wanted things to stay like this from now on. No stress, no nightmares, no worrying about whatever huge disaster could be on the horizon. Just this. Just him and Mommy. Matt’s head dipped down again as he shifted around, trying out whatever felt nice and could get more of her in his hold, having completely forgotten how they’d gotten to this point and not caring about that in the slightest. 

"Easy, sweetheart, you've got me!” Daisy patted his back with a soft chuckle and hummed when she felt his head on her chest, biting back a snort when he felt his smile on her soft flesh. He was just too cute! "You can keep your head there as much as you’d like. I know it's extra soft and comfy." She felt so lucky to have been directed to someone so adorable. He looked cute, he acted cute, Daisy was over the moon with joy and it took a lot of restraint to not hop around and get Matt out of his comfy cuddle spot. 

"Smells nice." Were the first two words Matt since he woke up because it did. She smelled like the special milk he had earlier and sugar and vanilla and it was so comfortable and warm and it made him ridiculously happy that he got to put his head there as much as he wanted. He honestly could have stayed there forever. 

Daisy couldn’t help but kiss his forehead and nearly melt at the little squeak she received from it. "Awww, you love kissies don't you?" Daisy beamed at him, pushing him down onto the bed playfully. She leaned over him, attacking his face with kisses once more, each one accompanied by a small "Mwah!" She reached down to his side and started tickling him as she kissed his face. 

Matt grinned as she pushed him down, his legs kicking up some at the barrage of kisses, the baby boy shaking his head and body from all the attention. When she tickled him, his laughter spilled right out of him. "Tickles!! Mommy tickless noooo!!" He didn't seem to notice or care that he'd called Daisy Mommy at all.

Daisy's giggles echoed her baby's as she continued her kiss attacks all over his face, not ceasing her barrage until she heard his stomach growl. She heard it clear as day, a familiar feeling coming back to her. All of her former “children” loved her chest, all of them had tried to suckle from her for as long as possible even though she hadn’t been able to make any milk for them. There was a sense of pride in being someone's go-to comfort source and often, in very difficult situations where nothing else would calm her babies down, that had been the fun and easy solution. It made her happy, it made them happy, it was a win-win for both her and her little friends. Thanks to her enchantment, there was plenty of milk in there just waiting for Matt to enjoy it. "Is that what you wanna have for breakfast baby boy~?" 

Both of Matt's eyes went wide, the younger of the duo looking up to see if she was serious. Suddenly, he wasn’t feeling as little as he had before, a little bit of his adult self peeking through. If he was being honest, he knew it was what he wanted. Even though there was a voice inside his mind practically screeching, _ "YOU ARE A GROWN MAN, YOU ARE EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD, YOU DON'T NEED TO BE BREASTFED LIKE A BABY!" _ , Matt really, really wanted to bury his head onto her chest as soon as he could.

"If that's what you want, you can have it." Daisy offered in a gentle tone, not wanting to make him feel afraid to say yes or no. She could tell from the tightening grip on her top and his mouth opening a little that it was probably a big yes but that wasn’t verbal consent. 

Matt nodded quickly, unable to find his words because he hadn't expected to be offered it any time soon. It was one thing for her to coddle and hold him just the way he wanted but nursing, as far as he'd been able to tell, was a private affair that wasn't something any woman did with whoever asked or wanted to. 

Daisy had promised anything and a promise was a promise. If this made up for earlier, she'd be more than happy to do it. "Alright, Mattie. Just let go of my shirt for me then, and give me a second." She slid her hands off of where they'd been, putting them to where his hands rested and helping to ease them off. Once he was off of her, she got a good look at his face, a bubbly sound coming from her. "Aw, you're adorable! Sit up, okay? It'll be easier on both of us." 

Matt nodded and did so, unable to make eye contact quite yet. He wasn't in the same kind of intensely submissive haze as earlier but he was floating around a little, in a different kind of head space that felt less out of fear and more out of a strange trust and comfort he felt. She wasn't going to hurt him and she was willing to take care of him and that was all the assurance Matt needed at this point to trust her, even if he hadn't known her for a full day yet. 

Daisy's hands went up to the zipper of her top, pulling it down with practiced ease as both her hands got to work unhooking her bra. She (barely) managed to undo the last hook, setting her bra down on the floor where the bottle lay, taking both sleeves off of her shoulders. "Matt? You know you're going to have to look up again sometime, right?" She was being playful with him, but she also wanted to get him started since she still had so much more to do. 

Matt finally looked up, his pupils as wide as saucers at the sight. "Mhmm." He nodded in response to her question but his eyes kept wandering and as if on cue, his stomach growled again, impatient and craving what he’d only gotten a taste of earlier. 

"Just open your mouth a little hun, I'll help you ease into it. You're okay, right?" Daisy was almost frustrated with herself for asking so many times but the last thing she wanted was to make him uncomfortable. She was going to be the perfect Mommy Dom, his comfort was of the utmost importance to her. 

Matt lowered his jaw some, nodding quickly again in response. He was just getting himself way too excited over something that wasn't nearly as big of a deal as he was making it. At least, that's what he was trying to tell himself. 

Daisy gave another giggle at his eagerness, pushing herself into his mouth and holding the back of his head with one hand. "Go ahead hun bun, it's okay." She soothed again, rubbing the back of his head in small circles. 

Something inside Matt felt like it was melting. Daisy was so warm, everything about her was always warm and sweet. He tried to suckle and the taste of her milk immediately made him drink more, his ears tinting pink while his whole mind went blank. All he could focus on was drinking more, a dreamy, sleepy feeling making him sigh out through his nose and gulp down as much as he could while his dopamine levels skyrocketed.

She opened her mouth to praise him once again but found herself unable to speak, another soft moan taking the place of the words she had planned to say. A small bead of sweat made its way down her forehead before she managed to compose herself enough to speak again.. "Hungry boy. You should eat more often, sweetheart." Daisy scolded lightly, watching him with a smirk. "If I offer you this for all your meals, I bet you'd actually gain some weight. You'd probably feel better if you did." 

Matt nodded mindlessly, giving small "mhmms" in agreement in-between swallowing and trying to drink as much as he possibly could. His whole body leaned forward to stay as close to her as possible, his mouth opening wider to get more at one time. She could have given him a different name and backstory and Matt would have happily accepted it if it meant being able to do this more often and have more right now. Matt felt like he was on another planet at this point, one that was made up entirely of Daisy and him. There was nothing else to think of, nothing else to imagine but feeding and the hand stroking through his hair. He looked up at Daisy again, his eyes barely open before he dipped down and suckled as if he'd been unable to for decades. The harder he sucked, the more he did so, the more warmth bloomed inside his chest and the more a pleasant fog settled in his mind. Nothing was better than this, no one was better than this. All the worries in his head were far, far away and his happy coos and moans that didn't have any repression or hesitation reflected that clearly. He was just a happy, hungry baby. 

Daisy let out a soft sigh, her hand brushing some hair getting close to his face. "You're pretty fussy too. It's so cute~ It honestly feels so good to feed you, it feels so right. And I love pulling you closer when you feed." It was so nice to coddle someone like this after having been alone for so, so long. She could really get used to this. "You'll have to switch in a sec, okay? We can keep going like this until you're full." She rubbed the back of his head, gently pulling him off of herself and finally noticing how spacey he'd become. 

Matt was off in another galaxy, his thoughts swimming and a look of blissful ignorance written all over his face. He whined a little at the loss, his cheeks still having a few drops of milk on them while he tilted his head like a sad puppy. "Do I get...more...?" 

Daisy felt a rush of different emotions go through her, the predominant one being maternally possessive and the other closest one being her almost unable to comprehend how freaking cute the other was. "Of course, cutie. As much as you want." 

That was a promise she'd be happy to keep.

\---

Several weeks later, Daisy couldn't help but smile watching her new boyfriend suck greedily on her chest. It felt amazing, she would get excited just feeling a mouth kiss her chest but the fact that it was her precious Matt, her brand new little was what practically sent her over the edge. Matt checked every box she had. He was cute in and out of his regressed state, submissive beyond belief and trusted her to take care of everything. “You’re doing incredible baby, keep going.” She praised, her toes curling at a particularly hard suck.

"So gooohhd..." Matt mumbled, his mouth currently full of a soft, warm tit. His brain felt fuzzy and hot, his cock felt far hotter and he wasn't sure what more to think other than about the woman caressing him and stroking his hair back lovingly. He wasn’t regressed at the moment, rather falling into a more submissive headspace from her words and body. "Mmommy...~" The breathy moan slipped out and he would have been embarrassed under any other circumstances but he'd been told by Daisy that it was perfectly alright to call her Mommy when he was like this, that she wanted him to! Matt had never had a soft, gentle, loving mother figure like her before. She explained it would be normal for him to want to bond like this with a woman he found attractive and to let whatever happened happen. He'd kissed girls before, he'd even gone on dates but no one had ever treated him like this. To sit on his knees on the comfortable bed, his mouth sucking away greedily on her chest with his hands wrapped firmly around her soft waist, it was paradise. He didn't have to think about anything except sucking and sucking and sucking. "I've never done something like this." Matt confessed, his pupils as wide as saucers. His palms were pressed to the blanket, his entire body leaning back as he watched her crawl onto the bed as well. "Have. Have you?" 

"Do you mean the sex part orrrr the Mommy Dom and Little Boy thing? Because I can't say I'm a stranger to the former but I've never really done the latter before. I guess that just makes it even more exciting~” Daisy grinned in that mischievous manner she only tended to show behind closed doors. She pressed herself down onto her newest catch, feeling the buck of his small hips and contained excitement. "So cute. Are you a virgin?" 

There was a pause. Matt was burning, his whole body was on fire and he was having trouble thinking about anything but her and how much he wanted to have sex. He'd never been so hot before, embarrassed as he covered his face with one arm and nodded, gasping as he felt her suddenly rock his body. 

"So, so cute. You don’t know this but I've been looking for someone like you for ages." Daisy confessed, rocking her hips and savoring every moan and gasp from her submissive little snack. "Don't worry baby, if you make me feel good today, we can start doing this all the time. I can be the best girlfriend you’ve ever had. And the last one, considering I don’t intend to let you go." She smirked, taking his spare hand and putting it on her side. "You were staring at these earlier. You can squeeze anything you want baby~ Don't be shy." 

Was this real? Matt had been asking that for days and it still felt like he was dreaming, his hand hesitantly squeezing the fat between his fingers. "Y-You're so. Soft." He gasped, his other hand moving to her spare size and squeezing a bit more confidently. "You. You're so. So, so soft. I want to. To feel more." His confession was so soft spoken it was ridiculous and he was half expecting to be told to be more assertive and demanding at any point. 

Daisy reached forward to his outfit, her hands moving to his shoulders and then sliding down, both thumbs rubbing where his nipples were and moving in circles around it, relishing the delightfully surprised inhale he took. "Go ahead then, Mattie. Move your hands around, feel what you want for awhile and get nice and hard for me while you're at it~" She purred, knowing it was a command he'd be happy to obey. She loved being felt up, she adored hands that craved to feel a plush body like hers. Especially when she was in a position like this. 

Matt whimpered, feeling around and concentrating like that, only stopping to moan and curl his toes at the sensation of her thumbs playing with his chest. "Yyyes, mma'm! I! Iii. Your finnngerss. Pllleasse. Fuuuuck, Miiiis Daaaisy! That’s so good, don't stop!" The babbles poured out of his mouth without thought and Matt almost squealed with delight as Daisy sucked harder on his neck and the top of his shoulder. His whole body was hot and sensitive, a heat unlike any other he'd felt completely enveloping him. He was having no trouble getting hard for her, his hands desperately gripping her every time she touched him in just the right way. "Mmiss Daisy!" 

Daisy giggled at his words, pinching his nipples between her fingers and rubbing with light tugs. " _ Mmm _ ,  _ Mattie _ ~ You know I prefer being called Mama, even right now. Or Mommy. I'm taking care of you, baby boy. Soooo if you ask Mama for something and she just might give it to you." She explained, feeling herself practically throbbing with need at this point, soaked over the amount of control she'd been given over such a delicious thing like him. "Go on. Try that again~" 

"Mmmama!" Matt squeaked, his heart slamming in his chest as his hands moved up to her back, marveling at how she was soft there as well. Her massive stomach was so close but he was trying to hold on a little while longer before he touched there. He was longing to grope and touch her without the dress, wanting to know how warm and soft her skin was. "Mommy, please pinch and rub there even more! Please. It makes me so hard, please! I’ll be such a good boy for you! I’ll do anything for you Mommy!!!”

Daisy pinched harder, giving a few light tugs and marveling over the boy beneath her. "Well, you can return the favor in a bit. I think it's time for this dress to go anyways." She let go much to his disappointment and reached behind herself, always surprised she could still unzip the dress from behind and lifted it up off of her body. She probably would have felt more bashful if she wasn't so aroused at the sight of her new boy toy's mouth ajar from the little bit of pleasure she'd given him, his gaze fixated on the ceiling. “You know, I  _ looooove _ how eager you are. I want to rock your body in this bed, hold your wrists down and watch you completely melt under my touch~” It was then she had a little idea, biting her lip as she decided to put an idea in her boyfriend’s head. “Why don’t I give you a nursing handjob? It’ll feel so, so good to get to cum from Mommy’s touch and then cuddle with her right after~ I’ll rub your tummy once you’re full from my milk~” Daisy smirked, her hand sliding down his stomach all the way down to his pelvis. 

Matt could only whimper, his heart slamming against his chest from Daisy’s every word and touch. “Mommmy. Iii. Iii’mmm so hhhot. Iii. Plllease tooouch mmme. Iiii waaant. Yyouuur loooove.” He was discombobulated and overwhelmed in the best possible way, the milk combining with his hormones to make this experience even more intense than it already would be. 

Daisy’s fingers slid onto his own soft thighs and she relished his hips moving up for a moment at the sensitive skin being touched by someone else for the first time. She teased him like that for a while before her hands slid onto his shaft, her fingers playing with his dick to just get a feel for it. It was hardening from her little touches in no time at all and she was glad to feel it. “Alright then, move your head towards me baby~” 

The shocks of pleasure moving up and down Matt’s body had left him swimming in bliss for a bit until he registered what she said to him, tilting his head to the right and being met with one of his favorite things about his new Mommy. “Iii. I’m gonna suck on it now, right?” 

“Of course baby~ Go right on ahead.” Daisy encouraged, more than eager for him to start. She rewarded him by gripping and stimulating him more, trying to milk the cum she knew was already so close to coming out just for her. 

Matt let out a low groan from the strokes she was giving, unconsciously opening his mouth a tad wider and swallowing down more of her, suckling without half as much thought. His head felt so pleasantly lost in a haze, Matt panting as he felt the pressure within him mounting. "Mmm...~" He let out far more sounds than before, the feeding making him far noisier as he couldn’t keep his mouth shut or his enjoyment of it all contained. The milk pouring into his mouth only increased his adoration for it all, the sweet, addictive taste of his new Mommy making his cock twitch. 

“Is it yummy baby~?  _ Mmh _ , Mommy lovvess your moouthh~” Daisy moaned, her body quivering as she made sure to keep pumping. Her thumb circled over the tip several times before she went back to gripping and trying to squeeze his cum out, adoring all of the sounds that he made. “You sound like- _ haahh, _ you’re enjoying yourself~ I’m glad baby boy. I really want you to cum for me soon.” 

Matt would have informed her that he was shockingly close through words but had to do it through muffled yelps and louder sounds that he couldn’t stifle. So instead he tried to suck faster and harder, indicating to her that he was right on the verge of cumming for her. ‘For Mommy’, he couldn’t help but think. ‘She’s gonna make me cum! I can’t believe this is happening, I can’t believe I’m awake!’ He felt a familiar heat pooling into his pelvis and his heart rate was rising by the second as his heart and mind was full of those thoughts. ‘I love her, I love Mommy, I love her, I love her!’ 

“Ooohh fuuuck! SSSSSwallow it alllll down for Mommy~!” Daisy encouraged, his pleads had her heart practically bursting out of her chest. "Youu. Matt  _ mmmh _ . You're  **mine** ." The words slipped out as she gripped harder onto Matt’s body relishing every pant and mewl he made. "Mine and I wwwwon't let anyone take you away from me."

That finally sent Matt over the edge, his voice catching in his throat as his hips snapped up hard, cum spraying onto both of them in one messy, huge orgasm. He didn’t notice Daisy doing the same or her licking her hand, his current world a complete blur of warmth and the stars behind his eyes. 

“Mommy felt so good. Did such a good job cumming for Mommy too! My baby boy is so good, I’m so proud of you~” Daisy praised, watching Matt try and catch his breath. He was adorable, he was malleable, he was so perfect to her. Matt was everything she wanted and more. “You’re mine now, you know that? You’re Mommy’s. You belong to me.” 

He was Mommy's, Mommy was so proud of him! Something about those words made him tremendously happy, it pleased him more than anything he’d ever experienced. “Yours.” Matt rasped, his body still racked with trembles from what felt like a never ending orgasm. His eyes had nearly rolled back into his head and it felt like his mouth would permanently be agape but he could care less at this point. His mind was mush, his body was singing and all he knew was whatever Daisy told him. “Iii. Belong to. Mommy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to write some little one shots for these two someday! Also hello to all my people from Instagram (chubby_otaky_girl), thank you for reading!


End file.
